Trent's Story
by 08trekker
Summary: Here's just a little one-shot about how Trent saw everything: Klaine, the Warblers, Sebastien, and Michael. We don't really see to much of him in the show, but I thought it'd be fun to write him! Enjoy, and rating's just me being extremely paranoid!


**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry this isn't an update for my other stories, but this just popped into my mind while watching Michael—what was Trent's view on the whole thing? We never really saw him speak at all during Season 2, but aside from following Sebastien, he was nice enough in Season 3. So here's just my take on his point of view of Glee. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize...**

Trent's Story

"Why the hell did you do that?"

I actually thought for a bit before answering. Reflecting over the past two years, I realized, Blaine's a tricky subject. As a roommate, he was a pretty awesome one—very low maintenance. Except, of course, once he met Kurt. Sophomore year, last year, he had started off strong. The nastiness from freshman year had faded off over the summer, and after auditioning for lead soloist of the Warblers, he had gotten it. Preferring to be part of the music and not solo, I was happy for Blaine, and was proud of him as he went on to blow everybody out of the water with his amazing voice. Then, we performed _Teenage Dream_. At some point during the song, every Warbler noticed the pretty rosy-cheeked boy with bright blue eyes who didn't quite seem to belong there. We soon realized he was a spy, and not a new kid (every new kid got their blazer on the first day, no exceptions), and instead of interrogating him, Blaine took him to coffee with David and Wes. The rest of us had waited in the Warbler's room, and had been surprised when David and Wes had trooped back in not five minutes later. When we had asked, David had shrugged.

"I think he's like Blaine was." he had explained.

"Yeah, we gave him a latte, and he thought we were going to beat him up for spying." Wes elaborated.

"You did tell him about our policy, right?" Nick had asked.

David nodded. "We did tell him, and he started to tear up. Blaine asked us if he could talk to him alone, so we left." he informed us.

I remember smirking. "Well, who wouldn't want to be alone with that kid? He's pretty cute."

"True..." Wes had said thoughtfully. "Do you think anything will come from this?"

Shrugging, I had answered, "I don't know. It'd be good for Blaine to get a boyfriend, though."

Boy, was I right, but at what cost? My sanity! After that day, Blaine hadn't shut up about his Kurt. Every time he drove an hour plus to get to Lima just to get coffee with Kurt, he would come back practically glowing. When Kurt transferred, he was besides himself, and tried to help him out in any way possible. Sure, he suffered a couple of setbacks (namely convincing himself Kurt didn't like him and forcing himself to crush on other people—that blondie boy, Jerry or something, and Rachel Berry—that was just absurd), but he still remained hopelessly infatuated with Kurt and his blue eyes.

Finally, _finally_!, he realized that his crush had morphed into full-on love, and had finally confessed his feelings. After that, they had quickly become the powerhouse couple we nicknamed Klaine. For a little while, everything was perfect. Soon, however, disaster struck, and Kurt transferred back. Okay, so we were all upset and missed him terribly, but we all went to McKinley to sing goodbye to him, watched Blaine almost break down, and patted Kurt on the back, releasing him to go shine.

It had seemed like a fine idea at the time. Unfortunately (for me), I'd underestimated how much moping one boy could do. Whenever he wasn't with Kurt, about to hang with Kurt, or just coming back from Kurt, he was so sad, and missed him terribly. Once, I called Kurt, complaining about this, and he just laughed. "You sound like Mercedes after I had just met Blaine." he had told me. We did work together a few times to surprise Blaine with a visit or movie night from his loving boyfriend, partly so he'd stop moaning, and partly because, hey, we missed him too. He had only been at Dalton for a little bit, but had become an integral part of the Warblers. Rehearsals were lacking now we had nobody to tease or aww at their cuteness together.

Summer came, and while we still saw Blaine a fair amount, he spent most of his time with Kurt. It was understandable, but still too bad that they had to be separated. A couple of times, Blaine seemed to be contemplating something important, but whenever one of us asked what he was thinking about, he would just shrug, smile, and change the topic.

We found out on the second day of school what that was all about, when Blaine announced to the Warblers he was transferring to McKinley. We had voiced our concern and sadness at this, but when he looked at each of us in the eye, and said, "I love him. I can't bear to be away from him so much. I don't care about bullies—Karofsky's gone, and hopefully we'll be safe."

David had walked up to Blaine. "Will you come to visit?"

"Of course." he had promised. We had all swamped him with hugs and well-wishes, and he had left soon after. Life had been fine (Blaineless, but bearable), until Sebastien came. Right away, he took over the Warblers in Blaine's place. With Wes had gone most, if not all, of the tradition and order the Warblers had once reveled in. Other people got solos as well, but I still preferred to stay in the safe harmony, not wanting to overstep, and also enjoying how all the other guys sounded.

We didn't see Blaine for a while, at least not until he came to visit us during _Uptown Girl_, and had been flirted at by Sebastien. We had watched this uncomfortably, but, not wanting to scare Blaine away, hadn't commented. When confronted, Sebastien just shrugged it all off. "He's cute." he said, and left it at that. Once, I remember Kurt mentioning him when we talked, but all he had done was ask when he had transferred.

We both passed our Sectionals, and gearing up for Regionals when Sebastien came into rehearsal one day with two letters—MJ. As one would expect, we were all super excited to perform music by the legend that was Michael Jackson. However, the next thing we knew, Sebastien was telling us about how when Blaine found out about us doing Michael, he told the New Directions, and they were doing Michael as well for Regionals. Shocked, we willingly agreed to do _Bad_ in a parking lot to intimidate them.

Then, the unthinkable happened. At the end of the number, Sebastien took out a red slushy from a paper bag, and threw it at Kurt's face. Quickly, Blaine jumped in front of his boyfriend, and took the whole thing to his face. With a howl of pain, he went down on the ground, screaming, and Kurt fell to his knees, cradling his boyfriend. My first thought was, _See Sebastien, that's what love looks like._ Without remorse, Sebastien walked away. Looking back, I saw my former roommate and friend on the ground, his group around him, protecting him. That's what the Warblers should be like...but we weren't, not anymore, and the Warblers were all I had. Reluctantly, I walked away, ignoring Blaine's howls, sure he was overdoing it. After all, how much could one slushy in the face hurt? From what Kurt had told us, this was commonplace. Mean, but commonplace.

When we had gotten back to Dalton, the older Warblers—me, Nick, Jeff, David, Blaine's old friends—had confronted Sebastien. "What the hell was that?" Jeff had demanded.

"It's not my fault Blaine jumped in front of gay-face." Sebastien defended himself contemptuously.

"Yes, but it was you who threw it in the first place." Nick pointed out.

"Well, deal with it. Blaine'll be fine, he was just acting." Sebastien had shrugged.

Finally, David had stepped forward. "No, listen to me very carefully. You don't have a chance with Blaine. He's in love with Kurt, and no matter what you do, he will always be in love with Kurt. You weren't here last year, you didn't see them. Even before they got together, Blaine wouldn't look twice at another guy."

"Being his roommate was hard. It was always 'Kurt this, and Kurt that, and oh, Kurt smiled at me today! His eyes are so beautiful, I want to stare at them all day.'" I added, smiling at the memory.

"Exactly. And when they finally got together, we had to put up with their cuteness. It never got tiring, because we _knew they loved each other_. So give it up, and find another crush, because Blaine and you are never going to happen."

With that, the four of us walked away.

Unfortunately, the four of us didn't control the Warblers—mainly Sebastien did. We were still doing Michael for Regionals, and had set up a room at Dalton for that purpose. A few days later, when we entered it, I was surprised to see the Latina cheerleader from the New Directions striding towards us.

"Hey Andrew McCarthy," she had greeted us with, "don't know if you heard, but Blaine might lose an eye. The same Blaine who was just besties with most of you not four months ago."

To say I had been shocked would be a major understatement. Blaine, lose an eye, and I could've prevented it? How could he lose an eye from a simple slushy?

"Wait, are you serious?" I had asked, horrified. "Is he gonna be okay?"

She had looked at me, then turned back to Sebastien. "Sure, if he doesn't care about seeing in three dimensions."

"Trent, I got this." Sebastien had told me, and I had bristled, but done nothing, as I'd always done. Then, he turned back to the Latina. "Bummer, about Blaine—he was pretty. He shouldn't have gotten in the way of that slushy though—it was meant for Kurt."

Dismissively, she had insulted him saying, "Look, you may look like the villain out of a cheesy 80's high school movie, but you should know that I am fully prepared to go all Danny Larusso on your ass." she had gotten up close to Sebastien, in his face. "Admit you put something in that slushy." she had demanded. "What was it, huh? Glass? Asphalt?"

Smirking cockily, Sebastien had replied, "Red dye number six."

"You're a liar." she had stated calmly.

Again, Sebastien had kept his cocky air. "She questioned my honor. I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition."

"You wanna have a duel?" she had asked, then turned. "Cello guys, can you hang back for a second, I'm gonna need you for this one."

They had nodded, and settled down in their chairs.

"Everyone else, clear out—I don't want you to see me make a girl cry." he had ordered, and, reluctantly, we filed out.

"Let's just keep this on point." she had told him, and as we walked out, the music started.

Listening in, Nick had whistled. "She's good."

"I think she's right in all of this. A regular slushy wouldn't have done that to Blaine—remember Kurt telling us about getting one in the face at least once a day? He was never hurt. Sebastien meant to hurt Kurt." I had told them forcefully.

"Or she's lying." Matthew, one of Sebastien's allies, had spoken up. With that, he left, and came back a minute later with another slushy.

"Oh, no." I had moaned.

"Oh, stop whining." I had been told.

The music ended, and we walked back inside to see Sebastien walking towards us, Latina hot at his heels, demanding, "Now tell me the truth—what did you put in that slushy?"

"Rock salt." Sebastien had admitted, and my heart dropped. "But it's okay." he had gone on.

"Why's it okay? I just told you that Blaine had to have surgery!" she had protested.

Taking the slushy, Sebastien had turned around. "It's okay, because I didn't put anything in this one." he splashed the slushy in her face, me looking on, appalled at his antics.

Before we all trooped out, I whispered to her, "If Blaine needs anything, tell him or Kurt to call me, Trent."

She had nodded, wiping the slushy off her face.

The next day later, I got a call from Kurt. "I'm so sorry-" I had tried to say, but was cut off.

"Trent, I'm glad you're helping now, but I don't want to hear it. My boyfriend has only one eye at the moment, and is really hurt that the Warblers, his friends, did it to him." Kurt had told me.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Bring all the Warblers. Meet us in our auditorium after school today." he had told me.

I had agreed, and that was how we found ourself in the McKinley auditorium, Sebastien being his normal dismissive, arrogant self while the New Directions told us how they understood Michael, while we didn't.

And then they started to perform. Wow. Every one of them had so much talent, could dance, could sing, and could care so deeply about somebody they didn't even know that well. There was the Latina, singing proudly with her friends, and there was Kurt, desperately mad at us for hurting the one thing he loved above all others. Looking around, I saw that all of the other Warblers, except Sebastien of couse, were visibly impressed.

This gave me the courage to do what I'd always wanted to do—stand out—but never had the courage to. Grinning, I stood up, and hopped on stage with them, the small brunette pulling me up. Glancing at the Warbler's they were all shocked, but I just danced and sang along with the New Directions, feeling like I was home. Soon, all the other Warblers joined us, leaving only Sebastien behind.

Together, we finished the song, all laughing and grinning and clapping.

From the seats, Sebastien clapped slowly. "Very moving." he had commented uncaringly.

"Come on, Sebastien, give it up!" Nick had told him.

"This is the attitude that lost us Nationals last year." Sebastien had said, pointing his finger at Nick, who scoffed—Sebastien hadn't been with us last year.

"You know, I could call the cops, or your headmaster, and get you kicked out of school, or even arrested for assaulting Blaine with that slushy." the Latina had stepped forward again.

Laughing, Sebastien had gestured at us. "All of this would be just awfully terrifying if you had any proof whatsoever." he finished cockily.

Imagine our surprise when the cheerleader took a small cassette out of her pocket, and dangled it in the air. "Like, you on tape, admitting to it?" she asked, grinning evilly.

The Warblers had all fixed on Sebastien, seeing his cockiness draining away, telling us—they were right. Sebastien had tried to hurt Kurt, and had instead succeeded in harming our Blaine.

The Latina grinned at Sebastien, then passed the cassette to Kurt, who smiled. "But, it just wouldn't be as much winning Regionals if you weren't there to suffer through all the defeat." he had told Sebastien, then had thrown the cassette at Sebastien, who caught it, relieved.

"At least now all your teammates know exactly what kind of guy you are." the Latina said, looking at the Warblers, all of whom were very uncomfortable, and upset they had trusted Sebastien. I had made sure to stare, accusingly, at Sebastien, as the boy in the wheelchair said, "Now get the hell out of my auditorium."

Beaten, Sebastien had gotten up. "School's out!" the wheelchair boy had said, and they all trooped out of there, leaving us on the stage, and Sebastien on the ground.

So here I found myself, being yelled at by Sebastien, for joining the New Directions on the stage, as it was me, of course, who had stood up first, and me, therefore, who had brought this all down upon us. Finally, I looked Sebastien straight in the eye. "Because they were right, and you were wrong. You were wrong to go after Blaine when he was clearly in love with Kurt, you were wrong to throw that slushy, even though it was meant for Kurt—and that doesn't make it any better, and you were wrong to involve all of us in your stupidity."

Shocked, Sebastien sneered at me. "Oh yeah? Well, you're the one who betrayed us, going onstage with the competition."

"Blaine's the competition, and if you could've gotten your hands on him, you would've taken him." I shot back.

He didn't have an answer for that. "So here's what we're gonna do—David, Nick, Jeff, and I are going to go talk with our friends, and any other Warbler who wants to join us is invited. You and your lackies can go back to Dalton, and sulk there. We will compete at Regionals, fairly, and if we win, we will shake their hands, and if they win, we will congratulate them. Understand?" I finished.

Without waiting for an answer, I stalked off with David, Nick, and Jeff. Finally, _finally!_, I had stood up. And you know what? It felt really good.

**A/N: So, what did you think? It's a little shorter than my normal chapters, but it's the longest one-shot/drabble I've done...if you liked it, or have any questions, feel free to review, or PM me! I'd love to hear from you guys! Thanks so much!**


End file.
